Fanfiction Melting Pot
by Obsessive-Gal
Summary: Obsessive-Gal has started her own show, where she'll have characters from different things on. Thor and Once Upon A Time are the main parts of this story as I go along.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own any characters I put in here other than Sofia and I. Otherwise, I would be a god!**

_THE FANFICTION MELTING POT SHOW_

With Your beautiful, intelligent, sweet, breathtaking, adorable, (**Sofia:** We get it!) host Adeline! (**Obsessive-Gal)**

"This show takes place in my imagination, where we interview characters who've worked with me in my fan-fictions, and some of the fan-fiction characters who've I created that are not me, but are based off of people I know. There will also be games, Truth or Dare, and questions and answering. I will take any ones suggestions, questions, answering's, truth or dares, or shout outs. This show takes place in the basement of my Fan-fiction boarding manor, in the middle of my mind. Please, don't judge me."

(IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT A MELTING POT IS, IT IS A SOCIETY COMPOSED OF MANY DIFFERENT CULTURES)

ANYTHING BOLDED IN A SENTENCE, BESIDES THE CHARACTER, HAS A MEANING, WHICH CAN BE FOUND ON THE LAST PAGE

_(Adeline works on the set, making it look like the **Johnny Carson** type. She sits down in her special chair, and goes through her papers. Welcome to my messed up mind ;P).

(Sofia runs into room and pokes me on the cheek)

**Sofia**:Guess what Obsessive-Gal?

**Me**:(outraged) My name is Adeline when I'm dealing with **fan-fictions**!

**Sofia**: Yes. Adeline, Maria, Loony Lady, Catherine, Vanessa, Janet Blanchard, Daniela, Sarah, Raven, Faith, Crystal, Serina, Anna, Flower, Lucy, Lily, Jordon, Samantha, Fox, Ali, and Karley.

**Me**:** 0.o **You said that in only one breath!

**Sofia**: And all of your friends in all the other fan-fictions don't mind that you're all these different people, and that you're really 13?

**Me**:Seeing as we are currently in my mind, I can change my age and person. When I have people from different ones on at the same time, I am 13, and I look myself, they're all fine with it.

**Sofia**: Then why are you 13 now?

**Me**: Because I can, now stop questioning my authority!

**Sofia**: (rolling her eyes) What ev's, guess what flute music I got?

**Me**: What? (fairly interested)

**Sofia**: **Sesame Street**. And you can't play it, cause I'm better than you!

**Me**:**0.o- *-*- **If that's how you wanna act, then you can sit in the corner with the dunce cap on!

**Sofia**: You can't control me!

**Me**: Sof, you somehow found your way into my mind. Plus, you're an avatar I placed in High School Musical, and my cat Lucy in Harry Potter, and Hope Braden, and that random Total Drama character, and your American Hogwarts student, Carly. (I cringe at the last part)

**Sofia**: What's your point?

**Me**: You're a figment of my messed up imagination.

**Sofia**: Aww crud!

(I drag her to the corner, push her on a chair, place a dunce cap on her head, and press the button on the wall that shoots out a glass barrier, making her look like a goldfish. I brush my hands off casually on my pants)

**Me**: Sorry 'bout that folks, I've only created her characters recently(allowing her access to my head), and she still needs to get used to things 'round here.

(I walk over to my desk, and look through my schedule)

**Me**: Seeing as we're in my mind, Ms. Sofia, I can do whatever the heck I want. But I have no suggestions(as in reviews, questions or dares for random movie characters, please!) which means that I don't have anyone on the show today. So, seeing as my Vice-president is under house arrest, I'll just have to get a new one.

**Sofia**: But I'm the V.P.! I will get you for this!

**Me**: Be quiet Dunce, you can only blame yourself for being in there!( smiles like nothing happened) Now since I have just watched Thor recently, and I've already made my **Norse God** character (Adeline, Goddess of Foliage), and I would just love to replace my V.P. with my brother.

**Sofia**: You're going to employ our little brother?

**Me**: For-the-last-time-I-am-Adeline-when-I-deal-with-fan-fictions! My-mind-is-a-place-for-people-of-my-choosing!

(Sofia sticks her tongue out at me)

**Me**: Now I'm going to go into the "Thor" or "Avengers" side of this building where the characters from different movies live. It's sort of like a university. While I'm away from the basement (cough) I mean "studio", I trust Ms. Sesame Street to behave herself.

(Trudge up the stairs)

**Me**: I need to get one of my wizard pals to conjure up an escalator for me.

(I'm totally oblivious to Sofia's evil grin forming on her face)

(Meanwhile…..)

(I walk down the Avengers hall, and stop at the door entitled- LOKI'S ROOM "Any mortal who steps forth in this room will be blasted to dust by my robot (this includes Thor, not including Gaetana" Nice sign)

**Me**: I didn't bother asking **Thor**, he's probably hanging out with **Tony Stark**, so I'm going to ask another one of my many brothers in this fan-fiction world. **Loki** the **Asgardian**/Frost-Giant (thank god he looks like a man rather than a blue giant!), the guy who turns blue in the face when he's angry, and has awesome ice powers!

(opening door)

**Me**: Loki?

(Spot him sitting down with his nose in a book. Look's up at me)

**Loki**: Hello Obsessive-Gal! Wait can I call you that? I was sort of over hearing you talking to that strange friend of yours.

**Me**: You can call me anything you want my friend, I don't mind my name coming from you. I'm just having my sister call me Adeline because that's my recent fan-fiction. Maybe I'll have her call me Obsessive-Gal, since I am her.

**Loki**: You talk to yourself a lot don't you?

**Me**: I'm lonely.

**Loki**: Alright! Hello Obsessive-Gal! Are you okay?

**Me**: (smiling gratefully) I'm fine. I wish I could say the same for my show. Do you have some spare time on your hands?

(Loki smiles, tosses his book on table, and spreads his arms out to me)

**Loki**: I'm all yours.

**Me**: (smiling) Do you think you could be the Vice-President/Co-Host of the show while Sofia's doing time?

**Loki**: Why, certainly! It would be great fun to work alongside you!

**Me**: Great! Thank-you brother Loki!

(At the studio, Loki follows me down the stairs, where he smacks into me at the bottom.)

**Me**: She's gone!

**Loki**: What?

(The lights go out, I scream, and I get hit over the head)

**Me**: What the…?

(I examine my surroundings, it seems I am in the containment unit)

**Me**: The irony of this is sickening. Loki!

**Loki**: Over here!

(I look across the room and see Loki fending off Sofia with his scepter. She has a frying pan as a defensive weapon)

**Loki**: And I thought I was the master of mischief and chaos!

(I rub my chin)

**Me**: Hey, didn't Sofia just escape here? (I notice a large hole in the glass) Really?

(I walk through the hole and join the fight) Me: Do you want me to change into The Goddess of Foliage?

**Loki**: You are her! Except a lot younger!

**Me**: Oh yeah

(I make the plant on my desk grow and tie up Sofia).

**Me**: Proof that you should never mess with nature.

**Loki**: Nice.

**Me**: So, you don't mind that I can change ages?

**Loki**: Of course not! It's like another power! And, you're adorable at 13!

**Me**: Awwww, thanlyou. Wait, at 13? What about twenty-three? Wasn't I adorable then?

**Loki**: You are an adult in the fiction. You were, ummm, woman like. Plus you were really 2298!

**Me**: (giving him a big hug) You're such a sweet heart!

**Sofia**: This is so unfair!

**Me**: No it isn't, now go up to your room, and stay there for the rest of the night!

**Sofia**: But I can't(the flowers turn back to normal) oh. I will return tomorrow!

**Loki**: Alright.

**Me**: That's fine. (I get an excited look on my face) Do the King thing!

**Loki**: Oooh, okay! (coughs, and holds up scepter) by the power of Asgard, and my father, and my father's father, and all others before that, I here by cast you out of this studio! I love doing that!

**Sofia**: Oh great, now I have to go!

(she walks up the stairs, then turns around)

**Sofia**: I did it for Cookie Monster! (Exits room)

(Everything becomes creepily quiet)

**Me**: 0.o…

**Loki**:0.o…..

**Me**: Alright…You want to be co-host next time?

**Loki**: Yes! (jumping up and down)

**Me**: Geeze Mr. Mischief, calm yourself! You're 2299!

**Loki**: But I look twenty-three!(mocks me)

**Me**: Oh, that's cold!

**Loki**: I am part frost-giant. (sighs)

(I change into my young looking Asgardian Goddess to make him happy)

**Me**: Yes! I can vote now and watch R rated movies! I am woman!

**Loki**: Super, now we can go out and start pranking people!

**Me**: What did being a woman matter?

**Loki**: You could woo the cops into letting us get away.

**Me**: True, very true. So what exactly were you thinking of doing? T.P. my school?

**Loki**: (smiling devilishly) You know me so well!

_Starring: Obsessive-Gal, Loki Odinson, and Sofia._

**Johnny Carson- host of "The Tonight Show with Jonny Carson"**

**fan-fictions- stories made by fans about a certain movie, musical, T.V. show, book, cartoon, or anime. **

**Sesame Street- a kids T.V. show on PBS that teaches the little ones about stuff that school's for in the first place.**

**Norse God- a god for the Vikings, and no, not the stereo types with the overgrown beards and no personal hygiene. The Norse Gods can be related to the Greek and Roman God's(although there may be a Viking exception for Thor, just mine and Loki's opinion)**

**Tony Stark- Iron Man**

**Asgardian- a person who lives in Asgard, home of the god's, very beautiful place**

**Frost-Giant: Huge blue creatures, who live in the Jotenheim. There King, Laufey, also known as Loki's father before Odin took him in and raised him as a God, tried to put the world into an eternal ice-age, killing many of the Viking's.**

**Thor- God of Thunder, birth son of Odin.**

**Loki- God of Mischief, son of Laufey, looks like a god( If you do not know what a god should look like, think of it as that handsome male in your neighborhood hint: they look exactly like human beings(gasp).)**


	2. Episode 2

**EPISODE 2:**

(The twenty-three year old girl version of me walks in and sits down. Loki comes in with his normal clothes on, as in a long coat and scarf)

**Me**: Why're you wearing that?

**Loki**:0.o I'm cold right now.

**Me**: (smiling) You're always cold Loki, you're part frost giant.

**Loki**: Yes, it seems that I always use that as my excuse.

**Me**: It's 98 degrees in here. Even I'm wearing a tank-top and shorts.

**Loki**: (cocks head to the side) That seems a bit inappropriate for the show.

**Me**: (wagging a finger) But it isn't my friend! ( I give him $5)

**Loki**: What's this for?

**Me**: It's for being the last one here to notice that it's summer.

**Loki**: 0.o Ha-Ha-Ha.

**Me**: Go change into something good for summer.

(I push him towards the stairs)

**Me**: Shoo!

(he leaves, scowling like a toddler)

**Me**: While he's doing that, I would like to invite my sister, Sofia, or as she's now called on her show, Illegal Immigrant, onto the stage!

(Illegal Immigrant walks on and sits down in the chair next to Loki's)

**I.I.** : I've decided to forgive you, now I want to help out with the "Fan-fiction Melting Pot" Show.

**Me**: Thank you for introducing us un-knowingly! May I ask a question about your name?

**I.I.** : Shoot.

**Me**: Are you called Illegal Immigrant because you come into other people's minds without permission and begin causing chaos.

**I.I.** : 0.o NO.

**Me**: Oh, alright. And where were you just now Illegal Immigrant?

**I.I. **: I was at my T.V. show-"Spell Binder", where I get to torture, I mean, talk with the cast of Harry Potter, sort of like this show.

**Me**: They are sister shows. Who was on today?

**I.I.** : Percy, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Ginny.

**Me**: Oh, that sounds lovely, could I come on sometime? It would probably be a long time until I get some of them on my show.

**I.I.** :Alright, but let me do my thing, it's my show.

**Me**: Fair enough.

(Loki comes in with a T-shirt and knee-length shorts on)

**Loki**: Is this okay?

**Me** and **I.I. **: (Goo-Goo) Yes!

(Loki looks over at Illegal Immigrant)

**Loki**: What are you doing here? I thought I cast you out!

**Me**: Calm yourself Loki, she's been cleansed of her sins, and she's off the Advil she was taking last time.

**Loki**: Too much can do that to you.

(He sits down in his chair next to me. Illegal Immigrant pulls hers closer to him)

**Me**: Alright, today I'm actually having characters on the show!

(Loki hands me $5)

**Me**: What's this for?

**Loki**: It's for doing what the show is meant for.

**Me**: O.O That stings a little. But on the bright side, I got my 5 bucks back! Anyway, our guests on today's show are (cough) Captain America…..

(Captain America walks in, and sits down on one of the many couches across from me. Loki glares at him, while Captain America holds up his shield menacingly)

**Me**: …my rum buddy, Captain Jack Sparrow…..

(Jack comes in, sits down, and crosses his legs like a female in a skirt)

**Jack**: She actually said Captain!

**Me**: …my favorite fire-eater, Dustfinger….

(He comes in, with his hands in his coat pockets. He walks over to me, gives me one of his big, warm hugs, and sits down in his chair, petting his pet martin Gwin)

**Me**: And last, but certainly not least, the man who broke my heart in the sixth Harry Potter fan-fiction, everyone's favorite Slytherin, if they actually liked the house, Draco Malfoy!

(I notice a mischievous smile grow on Illegal Immigrant's face. Realizing too late that he was just on her show, I watch the man himself stumble in with an icepack on his head)

**Me**: Draco! What in the name of Merlin happened to you?

(he gives me a hug and says calmly…..)

**Draco**: I was on the "Spell Binder Show", I pleaded with her, but I got hit over the head with a frying pan. Then I was tied to a chair and brought to her dreaded studio! It scared me.

(he spots Illegal Immigrant, who is creepily waving to him)

**Draco**: Aaah! Why is she here?

**Me**: She's helping me with some things today. Now, be a good Albino ferret and sit down.

(his lips quaver as he does so)

**Me**: Wow, I actually get to ask questions, just had a little moment there. Alright, our first question is from "**Mini Demon**", he says-"Captain America, I dare you to fight Loki without your shield." Well that should be interesting, although, it doesn't say a thing about what you want Loki to do in the fight. (a piece of paper falls out of the envelope) Oh wait, I was wrong, there's more. "Loki cannot use his scepter, it must be a fist battle! Kind of like the ones I see on T.V.". Is it just me, or do other people agree that this kid has issues?

**Loki**: I agree with whatever you say!

(looks at Captain America, who starts cracking his knuckles at him)

**Loki**: Because you're a great and kind person who would never let my face get broken in by a super soldier!

**Me**: (thinking) Well, of course I wouldn't want you to get hurt, you're a close friend. Oooh! I've got an idea! (I lean over and whisper in his ear-It said nothing about magic-He gives off one of his radiant smiles)

**Me**: Okay you two, go take it outside.

(Loki winks at me, and follows a giddy Captain America up the stairs. I turn on the T.V.)

**Me**: I have cameras set out everywhere.

(They nod. Sparrow stands up from his seat)

**Jack**: Aye, we all know you're smart my dear, but could I get a bottle of rum?

**Me**: Sorry Captain. This is a kid's show.

(Meanwhile…)

(Loki and Captain America stand on the hot black top basketball court. Captain America takes a running leap at Loki, hitting him in the chin)

**Loki**: Ow, god, that hurts.

**C.A.** :And that's for trying to take over the earth!

(Loki stabs an elbow into C.A.'s ribs. This keeps going for around ten minutes, until the two end up wrestling on the ground. C.A. pins Loki, and punches him continuously. Loki pushes him off, standing up. He waves his hand at C.A., and cold spray comes out at him)

(Back at the studio….)

**Dustfinger**: Yikes, the girls in a freakin' daze. (waves a hand in front of my face, as I stare off into the abyss) Hey kid, you alright? You seem sorta distant. (no answer) Dusty calling Sirena!

**Jack**: the lass is obviously horrified at the battle scene. I would've been able to handle it if I had my rum!

**I.I.** : How do you expect her to react? It looks like Loki had a failed face job.

**Draco**: And you didn't notice me like that on your show?

**I.I.** : Oh, I did, I just didn't really care at first.

(They watch as Dusty takes out Gwin from his backpack. He places him on my lap)

**Dusty**: (cough) You know, Gwin just had some baked beans….

(I jump out of my seat and watch Gwin jump on Dustfinger's unoccupied chair)

**Me**: That's so gross Dusty! And it's insulting to Gwin!

**Gwin**: Screech!

(Loki hobbles in-nose bleeding, lip bleeding, bruises on cheeks and eye, scuffed up joints, and a cut arm. We see a Captain America covered in ice, being pushed in by Sherriff Grahm)

**Grahm**: Hullo everybody! I see my two favorite girls are doing alright!

(Illegal Immigrant jumps up from her seat)

**I.I.** : Grahm-Cracker!

(he winks, an finishes shoving Captain America in front of his seat, where Jack begins poking it)

**Grahm**: This guy gets frozen a lot.

(Grahm waves goodbye and leaves the room a bit more happier)

**Me**: Loki, sit down right now! Here you can have my big comfy chair!

(I push him into my seat, and sit down next to him)

**Me**: My poor God of Mischief.

(I took his hand in mine tightly)

**Loki**: I'm fine(winces) I won right?

**Me**: You're going to rest here for the rest of the show(sniffle) Look at you, it seems like you just crawled out of the trash compactor!(wiping an eye, I turn to Dusty) would you be a dear and defrost Captain-going to get his butt kicked even more by a girl-America?

**Dusty**: (smiling) My pleasure your highness, (turns to the ice sculpture, holding up a flaming hand)

**Me**: Illegal Immigrant, could you ask some questions?

**I.I.** :Yes! Okay, where's the paper, oh, here it is, right in my hand! Alright, this one is from "**#1 Dad**", his question is for Jack Sparrow!

**Jack**: Captain!

**I.I.** : Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow. (cough) Jack, how old are you?

**Jack**: Well, that seems kind of personal.

(Everyone leans in towards Jack, even the top of Captain America's head that is unfrozen)

**I.I.** :Answer-the-question! Or else I'll break every bottle of rum in your room!

**Jack**: (gulp) Fine, I'm forty-eight. Happy?

**I.I.** :Yes, very!

**Me**: If his daughter's twenty-one, he has the right to be forty-eight!

**Jack**: Yes, that's very accurate! But I don't remember having a daughter, just a stubborn first-mate!

**Me**: Oh, did I not finish writing that?

**Jack**: Wha?

**I.I.** :Okay, how's about we get on with the questions? Oooh, I want to read this one! Oh Dustfinger!

(Dustfinger finishes unfreezing Captain America, pushing him onto his chair. He looks up at his name being called)

**I.I.** : Since I don't like you very much, I' m going to read this very interesting question from a reviewer. (cough) This is from "**The Illustrator**" epic name.- How does it feel when you pick your nose?

**Dusty**:o-0

**Everyone else in room besides I.I.**:0.o…..

**Dusty**: Gal, do I have to answer that?

**Me**: Afraid so sweetie.

**Dusty**: Well, I have never picked my nose before, but I know where you are going with this. It would probably feel the same as if you would pick your nose. I would never fry my nose off, thank you very much.

(everyone stares at him)

**Dusty**: I answered honestly.

**Me**: Alright, I think I can take it from here. (leaning over towards Loki) remind me to take an Advil after this.

**Loki**: No, it's evil, you saw what it did to Sofia.

(Dusty stands up from his chair)

**Dusty**: May I ask if you need some medical attention "**The Illustrator**"? I'm sure Advil will help with it….

**Loki, Me, and I.I.**: No Advil!

(I take out the next question)

**Me**: Now for our last question of the day- "**Drama Lama**" says- "Draco, I dare you to go die in a hole and never show your face on earth again". Wow, this is just not your day dear.

**Draco**: First I get hit over the head, tied up in a chair, and got dragged to the "Spell Binder" show-

**I.I.** : I did not do that! It was Ralph! I confiscated the frying pan by the way. It wasn't because I felt guilty, I just didn't want to lose viewers.

**Draco**: Yes, we all know that you dislike me. Do I really have to die?

**Me**: No but you can do the last part.

(Everyone stares at me)

**Me**: As you probably all know, I am a prodigy of Rumpelstiltskin, so I can find loop holes in writing.

**Everyone**: 0.o

**Me**: It says to never show your face on planet earth again, well, you're in my imagination right now.

**Draco**: That's the only good thing that's come out of today.

**Me**: Well that's sad, I thought it was "always sunny in a rich man's world".

(Jack's eyes light up)

**Jack**: Money? Where?

**Loki**: Yes, don't mind the puddle of blood on the floor by me, it's nothing.

**Me**: Stop it!

(he smiles sweetly at me)

**C.A.** : He deserved it.

(I glare at him)

**I.I.** : Oh Ralph! (a big, burly, African American guy comes in ) Could you take Captain America outside for a moment?

**Ralph**: Me-want-frying-pan.

**I.I.** : Here you go! (she pulls out her weapon, which made an appearance on yesterday's show. Ralph gives a big smile)

**Me**: (afraid) That's all the time we have for today! Please give reviews and questions! What ever you wish!

(I watch Ralph drag away Captain American)

**Me**: (sigh) I live with lunatics.

_Starring:_

_Obsessive-Gal, Loki Odinson, and "Illegal Immigrant"_

_Guest Starring: Captain America, Captain Jack Sparrow, Dustfinger, and Draco Malfoy._

(**Draco: **How come I'm always last? **Me: **Don't you think you're off the hook for pretending to be sick when I asked you to Slughorn's party, to play with a cabinet in the room of requirement!)

_Special Appearances made by: Sherriff Grahm/ Huntsmen and Ralph the body guard. _


	3. Episode 3

**EPISODE 3 (I look thirteen!) XD is a type of face if you look at it from a certain angle**

(I sit down in my chair, all ecstatic. Loki is sitting in his, you can obviously see that he hasn't healed that much since the last episode-he wears a cast, black and blue shiner, gauze on his arm)

**Me**: Welcome to another exciting episode of "The Fan-fiction Melting Pot Show". Thank-you for your character suggestions, they really help to keep this show interesting!

**Loki**: And I have great news! I'm going to live!

**Me**: Yay! (hugging him) That's the good news, now I get to deliver the bad news.

**Loki**: What bad news?

**Me**: Uhhhh. Hey, let's introduce Illegal Immigrant!

(trips onto stage, closely followed by Ralph)

**I.I.:** Dismissed (He leaves; she sits casually in her chair)

**Me**: Hello sis! Can you explain to me why you're late?

**I.I.** : (twiddling her thumbs) I ran into someone in the hall…

**Me**: Oh god, never mind. Now how about we bring in our guest stars for this episode?

**Loki**: But you didn't tell me the bad news…

**Me**: Tinker Bell…..

(little light flies in; sits on the arm of a couch)

**Me**:…the greatest archaeologist of all time Indiana Jones Jr. …..

(walks in, brandishing whip)

**Me**: One of the best Dad's I have, Rumpelstiltskin!

(before the imp can even go on the platform, I tackle him with a bear hug)

**Rumps**: Aaaah! My empty soul is starting to fill again! It burns!

**Me**: And why is it empty?

**Rumps**: (grumbling) Season 1 of Once Upon a Time ended, and now we have to wait for the fall to watch Season 2!

**Me**: Oh sure. (rolling my eyes, letting him to his seat) …..and my most conceited of the brothers, Thor!

(Loki widened his eyes, watching his older brother come in, with his god like getup on)

**Thor**: I'm not conceited!

**Me**: (rolling eyes) I'm sure you're not.

**Loki**: Help-me.

**Me**: Just keep your cool, and ignore everything he does.

**Thor**: (flexes muscles) How come you never have any attractive girls on here?

**Me** **+ I.I. **: Grrrrrrrr.

**Tink**: (chiming) Ding-ding-ding! (translation unavailable)

**Loki**: Ignore him, great advice!

**Me**: ALRIGHT! Tink, you stop saying whatever you're trying to say, Thor-stop showing off how cut you are! Geeze, Rumpelstiltskin and Indiana Jones are the only mature ones here.

**I.I.** : They are the old people.

(both glare)

**Me**: (interrupting the awkwardness) In other news, it's June 24th!

**Loki**: What does that mean?

**Me**: It's half-way to Christmas Eve!

**I.I. + Indy**: Eeeeep!

**Me**: O.O Scratch that, the only mature one here is Rumpels.

(puts arms behind his head)

**Me**: He's just naturally awesome!

(face is stone stiff; Loki leans over)

**Loki**: Does he have a tough time showing his emotions?

**Me**: (sigh) You have no idea. On with the questions! Our first one is for Indy, but first, can I say that I had a crush on you in the first three movies?

**Indy**: Awwww, thank you-

**Me**: But now I like your son, sorry. This is from "**#1 Dad**", he asks-Have you ever found anything on your adventures that you haven't told anyone else about?

**Indy**: Actually, yes. Not even Marcus Brody knows about it-

**Me**: 'cause he's dead.

**Indy**: No! He's still alive here! I found a petrified Do-Do bird underground once. Time has not been well to it. I think I have it in my satchel if you want to see…..

**Everyone**: NO!

**Indy**: But it's interesting to look at. You can see where the eyes decayed….

**Me**: Hey, does anyone else notice the room spinning around in circles…? (pass out)

**Loki**: Sorry she hasn't been the same since yesterday-

**Rumpels**: Why? What happened yesterday?

**Loki**: I got beat up by a hero. Does she do well around blood or anything gross at all?

**Rumpels**: Well, when she was six, she ran out of our hut when she saw me kill a chicken. Poor thing….the dear's so sensitive.

**Me**: (waking up) What's that?

**Rumpels**: Just saying that you need to stop being such a woos.

**Me**: Oh, well, I'll try. (suddenly the doors burst open; Belloc from the first Indiana Jones movie appears with a gun)

**Belloc**: Dr. Jones, hand over the Do-Do!

**Me**: (getting up) Bonjour Monsieur! J'mappelle Gal. Pourquoi as-tu dans la studio?

**Belloc**: Stop it, you know I'm not that fluent in French!

**Me**: Let's see, I'm almost thirteen, and I know a lot of French, but the French man himself does not?

**Belloc**: Shut up! Say it in English!

**Me**: Hello Sir! My name is Gal. Why are you in the studio?

**Belloc**: I want the Do-Do, so I can sell it and become rich.

**Me**: (looking back at Indy) You can go beat him up if you want.

**Indy**: Yes! (he jumps up, chasing Belloc out)

**I.I.** : Why'd you let him go?

**Me**: I can't stay in the same room with him knowing that he would bring a dead animal body here.

**Thor**: Huh, you weren't like that when you were fighting the frost-giants in the Jotenheim…..

**Me**: Blood, red ice, wounded arm, blue hand… (Loki puts hands in pockets, I am having one of my moments)

**I.I.** :Okay, do you want me to do a question?

**Me**: Cold, big dog monster, flesh, red snow….

(Loki pulls me closer to him so that my heads on his shoulder)

**I.I.** :This one is from "Mini-Demon"- Thor, I dare you to hit Loki over the head with your hammer….this kid just doesn't like you Lok's!

(Thor stands up, and chucks hammer while Loki's trying to complain, it hits him on the head, making him and seat fall backwards)

**Me**: Loki! (pull him to his feet; examines him; he stumbles)

**Loki**: Whoever this kid is, I will get him!

**Me**: You're gonna sit in my chair again. Anyway, I'll stand and read Thor's question- Is your father dead?

**Thor**: No, he's just really old.

**Me**: Alright, I'll be sure to tell him that.

**Thor**: Wha?

**Me**: No, you can't talk, (inspects Loki's head) Just a little bruise. Let's read a new question! Uhhh, this one is from "The Illustrator" who epically humiliated my friend yesterday! Her question is for Tink- Have you ever pierced your wings?

**Tink**: Ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ing-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding…...

**Rumpels**: Does anyone have any idea what she's saying?

**Me + Sofia**: Hold on a second!

(Illegal Immigrant takes out her notebook; I take out laptop; write for a minute; then we close our stuff)

**Me**: I just made a Disney Pixar Tinkerbell fan-fiction.

**Everyone**: 0.o

**Me**: Don't judge me, it was the only way. She's saying that if she pierced her wings, she would not be able to fly.

**I.I.** :I wouldn't mind that.

(everyone silently agrees)

**Me**: (still holding onto Loki) Our last question is from "Drama Lama", she asks- Rumpelstiltskin, how come you're so stupid? Friend of yours Illegal Immigrant?

**I.I.** : Teehee.

**Rumpels**: Stupid, I'll have you know dearie, that I'm smarter than anyone in this room.

**Me**: Yes, wait…Never mind, asking someone why they're stupid is an opinion question, so you should shut your face!

**Rumpels**: Surely I didn't teach you manners like that.

**Me**: Well it sure wasn't from Belle.

**Rumpels**: Well, she can be like that at times…

**Belle**: What? (unknown to everyone, Belle has been standing there for three minutes)

**Rumpels**: Oh nothing my love!

**Belle**: But it was something.

**Me**: He says you get feisty at times.

**Belle**: (smirk) Only when I need to be

**Me**: I don't even want to know what that means. (watches Rumpels giggle. Belle skips over to him, kissing his cheek)

**Loki**: Wow. True love is beautiful.

**Me**: Yeah….Hey Papa! Belle! Would you kiss each other on the lips for once?

(They give smirks; everyone watches them give each-other a long kiss)

**Me**: That's true love Loki.

**Loki**: Interesting…..(actually disgusted)

(Indiana Jones returns; Belloc's pulled in by the collar)

**I.I.** : I see that the theme today is "French people that have names that start with B".

**Everyone**: 0.o…..

**Me**: You just blew my mind.

**I.I.** :Yeah, I have that effect on people.

_Starring: Obsessive-Gal, Loki Odinson, "Illegal Immigrant" _

_Guest Starring: Thor, Tinkerbell, Rumpelstiltskin, and Indiana Jones._

_Special Guests: Belle and Belloc (les affaire)_


	4. Episode 4

**EPISODE 4 (I'm 17 on the show today!)**

(I'm on ladder hanging reefs; goggles hang from them; decorated palm tree in the corner. The only traditional looking Christmas décor is the mistletoe hanging from a rafter; that obviously has a reason for being there)

**Me**: Hello everyone! Welcome to a very special episode of "The Fan-fiction Melting Pot Show!" If you didn't watch yesterday's episode, you probably wouldn't know why I'm doing this. But it also means that you didn't watch any of my episodes up until now! So guess who's going to appear on my show in a game I like to call, "kick the crud out of the freakin' guy who ignored all of this, up until the most special of my episodes so far". Watch yourself. Anyway, today is the half-way point to Christmas Day! I'm celebrating by decorating my studio preposterously.

(Loki comes in through the door, all healed)

**Me**: Oh my! It's a half-way to Christmas miracle!

**Loki**: You're really taking this seriously, aren't you?

**Me**: (smiling) I made up my own corny holiday, so the answer is yes.

**Loki**: I respect you much more now.

(I roll my eyes; trying to step down the runs of the ladder; my foot misses; I fall)

**Loki**: Gal! (he runs to the bottom, catching me)

**Me**: Never-going-to-climb-anything-again.

**Loki**: Good! You scared me to death!

(a few seconds of awkwardness pass)

**Me**: You can drop me off at my chair if you want.

**Loki**: Yes…., right. (he does so)

**Me**: Where's Illegal Immigrant?

**Loki**: (scratching head) I think she said that she was going to get something.

**Me**: And that she did.

(Illegal Immigrant comes, holding her very famous frying pan)

**Loki**: (to me) Run while you still have the chance.

**Me**: (hitting him on the shoulder) What's that for Illegal Immigrant?

**I.I.** : I took the privilege of stealing your bulletin before you could see it, and found out who I should be protected from.

**Me+Loki**: And?

**I.I**. : Just read it. (shoves the bulletin in my hand; sits down)

**Me**: Alright, it seems that it's time to introduce our guest stars! Let's see, Loki's already here…..

**Loki**: Oh, dear lord.

**Me**:…Thomas Marvolo Riddle the second….The younger Voldemort….

(A handsome prefect steps out of the shadows; slinks to a chair)

**Me**: (smiling) ….The guy who I grew up loving, Bernard the Arch Elf…..

(One of Santa's Elves comes on; looks nineteen; in a particularly grouchy mood)

**Me**: Hi Bernard!

**Bernard**: Hello Princess, love what you've done with the place, I can see that you figured out what day it is!

**Me**: Awwww, shucks.

**Loki**: Loving?

**I.I.** : Sup Bernadette?

**Bernard**: (red in the face) I'm Santa's Head Elf, elves don't believe in violence…..

(repeats this a few times; sits down)

**Loki**: I can see why you brought the pan .

**I.I.** : (twirls it) You have ninja stars and a scepter, I have an object used to make breakfast.

**Me**:…and finally….Miley Cyrus…..wait…..oh god, this is going to be the end of me.

(Miley comes in, wearing Sunglasses, high heels, and a red dress)

**Miley**: Hi y'all what's happenin'…

**Me**: Please sit down. Since he's here, how about we ask Loki the first question? This is from your biggest fan "Mini-Demon". (sarcastic)

**Loki**: Before you say anything, I have a great lawyer, just putting it out there.

**Me**: That's fine.(cough) "What happened after you fell off the bridge in Thor?"

**Loki**: What, no stunt including me getting hurt?

**Me**: Loki, all this together can't even add up to you vs. Hulk…..

**Loki**: (interrupting) After I fell off, I went through a wormhole, bringing me to a domain of aliens who I made a deal with to…

**Me**: Shush, the kid hasn't seen Avengers or Captain America yet, he won't know what you're talking about.

**Loki**: Oh, well then, I fell subject to the alien ways, and thank you for not having me blown up.

**Me**: Yes, thank you very much.

**Bernard**: Sir, you talk too much, I thought Obsessive-Gal was the host.

**Loki**: Oh, is the pointed eared freak losing his patience?

**Bernard**: Yes, I lose it after five hours of one person talking.

**Loki**: Oh you midget freak!

**Me**: Knock it off, the evil wizard and the highly annoying pop-star are behaving better than you!

**Tom**: XD

**Miley**: :o Annoying? Don't you mean super-hot and popular, and great at singing…..

**Me**: No you are not that appealing. There's a question from "The Illustrator" –"When are you gonna take acting lessons". I was wondering that as well.

**Loki**: Heh-Heh

**Tom**: XD

**I.I.** : Nice!

**Miley**: What do you mean, I started Hannah Montana when I was twelve!

**Me**: From twelve to eighteen, you suck.

**Miley**: I was in Bolt!

**Bernard**: You didn't sound like a little girl.

**Miley**: I did great in the last song!

**Loki**: You got engaged to your fellow actor, typical Hollywood snot.

**Tom**: XD

**I.I**. :Oh, nice one Lok's!

**Loki**: I know, right!

**Miley**: My Dad is Billy Ray Cyrus!

**Me**: Tut-Tut, living off your fathers stardom. You don't see me writing any **good** stories just because my actual Dad's an author.

**Miley**: You know what? I'm leaving this joint! (she walks in a funny way up the stairs)

**I.I.** : And so is the life of a snobby Hollywood actress.

**Me**: Next question's from "Drama Lama"- "Bernard, why do you have curls?"

**Bernard**: I don't know, genetics?

**Me**: "Why are you mean to people?"

**Bernard**: To get the job done! People need to be disciplined!

**Me**: That's a good answer.

**Loki**: That doesn't explain why you're such a jerk to me.

**Bernard**: Oh I have my reasons, (winks at me) You need to stop being so self-absorbed and look at what's in front of you.

**Loki+Me+I.I.** :Okay….

**Tom**: XD

**Me**: Have you been hanging around Neil?

**Bernard**: (sighing) He just keeps talking and talking…

**Me**: Our last question is for our silent wizard here. Which is kind of weird, for a young Voldemort. (leaning over to Loki) He may be planning something (back) "**#1 Dad**" asks- "What turned you so evil?"

**Tom**: HOW WOULD YOU FEEL BEING THROWN ITNO AN ORPHANAGE WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING YOUR PARENTS! MY FATHER WAS A JERK OF A MUGGLE, BEING SO TO MY MOTHER, MAKING HER NOT WANT TO LIVE ANY MORE! SO I WILL NATURALY HATE MUGGLES! I HATE EVERYONE! ECSPECIALY MILEY CYRUS…!

**Me**: (sigh) I miss the quiet version of you!

**I.I.** : He still is cute though! Why did you have to turn evil?

(stops his rant) **Tom**: Cute?

**I.I.** : Oh, god.

**Me**: Now, does anyone notice something missing here?

**Tom**: Your sanity?

**Me**: Really missing silent Tom.

**Bernard**: Me too. Would you please shut your mouth?

**Tom**: NO! FOOLISH ELF!

**Me**: Let's ask our usual panel! Do you notice anything missing?

**Loki**: Uhhhh…

**I.I.** : You don't have any surprise characters?

**Loki+Me**: Oh yeah!

**Me**: Where will I get one at a time like this…..?

**Voice**: What about me?

(we turn to see Vanessa Hudgens; I groan)

**Me**: Did you not just see us destroy Cyrus's career? I don't even want to get started on you!

**Bernard**: You looked like the kids Nanny in Journey 2: The mysterious island.

(the cast agrees)

**Vanessa**: Well, if that's how you want to act, then I can just tell everyone's secrets in this room. Obsessive-Gal has an obsession with…

(Tom stands up)

**Tom**: Stupefy! (waves wand; Vanessa is frigid)

**Me**: Oh, thanks.

**Bernard**: Was that necessary at all to the plot?

**Loki+I.I.**: Nope!

**Me**: Only for me to get a laugh and buy some time.

**I.I.** : Ralph! (body guard comes) Ms. Hudgens annoys us, please put her where she belongs. Or if you find Ms. Cyrus, drop her off there.

**Me**: And before everyone goes…(pull Loki to the middle of the room) I would like to do a classic Christmas tradition in the middle of summer, because I can.

(Loki looks up; the mistletoe is hanging there; looks down at me, but I peck him gently on the lips; face goes red)

**Me**: Merry Halfway to Christmas day everyone!

(Thud!)

**Me**: Loki? (the god's on the floor, smiling like an idiot)

**Tom**: He's under a spell!

**Bernard**: That's called hormones.

**I.I.** : Those two are adorable! You two are just plain annoying.

**Bernard**: I try.

**Tom**: Part of my plan of destroying the world.

**Me**: I wouldn't do that. It didn't turn out too well for Loki.

**Loki**:…..I love this holiday…..

**Me**: That's the end of our show today! Say goodbye "what's left of our cast."

**Bernard**: Be good, and you may get that new electronic!

**Me**: How do you know they…

**Bernard**: In this economy?

**Tom**: Goodbye! Forever for the Mudbloods! Muahahaha!

**Me**: I know some therapists.

**Tom**: They don't seem to be doing their job.

**Me**: What did you say you little twerp?

**I.I.** : And so is the life of a fangirl.

_Starring: Obsessive-Gal, Loki Odinson, "Illegal Immigrant"_

_Guest Starring: Miley Cyrus, Bernard, and Tom Riddle._

_Special Guest: Vanessa Hudgens _(**Me**: More like un-wanted guest)


	5. My note to you all

**Please tell me that you liked the first season. If you didn't, I don't blame you at all. If you did, you deserve a candy bar. Anyway, Season 2 is in the Star Wars section, and if you're wondering who all those people who were reviewing were, they are some random relatives I forced to ask questions to. I'm sorry if you really wanted to review, you still cannot in Star Wars though, sorry. But soon you will! I promise. And the Poll for my new co-host in Season 3 (themed Once Upon A Time) is up on my profile! But I doubt any of you actually read this anyway! So why bother?:(**


End file.
